Mi amada ojiperla y mi disfuncional familia
by Yoshida Kuragari
Summary: Itachi y Hinata han estado saliendo a escondida de todos excepto de dos personas para ser mas especifios dos Uchihas que están dispuestos a ir en contra de todo un clan para ver a su primo/hermano feliz. Aunque no lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto que nos ha iluminado dejando en claro que el Sasusaku jamás va a ser posible. **_

_**Advertencia el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: Hola mis sensuales y candentes lectores como se encuentran?**_

_**Izuna: que no deberías actualizar tus otras historias vaga. **_

_**Kuragari: si pero quería hacer un one-shot Itahina.**_

_**Itachi: oh Izuna, Kuragari-san que hacen?**_

_**Kuragari: intento escribir un one-shot sobre Hinata-chan y tu así sin más sigamos. **_

_**Disfrute la lectura…. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Uchiha Itachi es lo que las mujeres catalogamos como el hombre perfecto, un chico amable, gentil, apuesto, respetuoso y serio un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra un genio, un shinobi del cual la aldea oculta entre las hojas se encontraba orgullosa, su madre Uchiha Mikoto es mujer muy amable y gentil pero aterradora cuando se enojaba, su padre Uchiha Fugaku bueno de él no sabría decirles mucho pues no lo he tratado personalmente, pero muchos aseguran que Uchiha Sasuke su hijo menor, heredero su mal carácter de su padre. Bien aclarado esos pequeños detalles de mi familia tan disfuncional me presento mi nombre es Uchiha Miyuki sobrina de Fugaku y novia de Uchiha Shisui nuestra hermosa historia comienza esta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

-Itachi cuando traerás una novia a casa y me dirás que se casaran y tendrán nietos.- escuche a Mikoto-okasan quejarse por millonésima vez esto era algo común en la mansión Uchiha a la hora del desayuno cada vez que Tachi estaba en casa Mikoto-okasan no dejaba de quejarse de querer nietos y si no se los pedia a Tachi me los pedia a mi o a Sasuke.

-Mujer deja de atosigar a mi hijo aun es muy joven para pensar en tener familia.- se quejo Fugaku-oto-san tal vez se estén preguntando porque trato a Mikoto como mi madre y a Fugaku como mi padre la respuesta es sencilla mi madre era la hermana menor de Fugaku y murió en la tercera guerra shinobi junto a mi padre así que Fugaku y Mikoto me adoptaron como su hija.

-Pero Fugaku ya tiene veinte años a esa edad tu y yo ya estábamos casados y con él en nuestros brazos.- se quejo Mikoto-okasan de nuevo.

-Ka-san si quieres nietos porque no se los pides a Miyuki-nee y a Shisui-baka.- escuche a Sasuke protestar al tiempo que el idiota de Shisui entraba a la cocina y me robaba el desayuno.

-Por el mismo motivo que no te lo exige mocoso ahora calla y pásame los onigris.- dijo Shisui con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Shisui-baka ninguno de los aquí presentes dormimos contigo así que antes de empezar a comer saluda.- gruño Miyuki molesta.

-Buenos días tía Mikoto, tío Fugaku.- dijo Shisui ignorando la mirada asesina que su dulce novia le regalaba.

-Que haces aquí Shisui?- pregunto Itachi un tanto irritado solo quería desayunar en paz y quizás solo quizás decirle a su familia que ya tenía novia aunque por las miradas entre dulces y burlonas de Miyuki el suponía que ella sabia después de todo ella y su novia eran amigas.

-Que no puedo venir disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno de la tía Mikoto y visitar a mis primos favoritos y a mi hermosa novia.- dijo Shisui con cierta burla que no fue captada por los mayores pero si por los más jóvenes.

-A lo que venias Shisui y si no dices de una vez que era juro que de nada te va servir el sobre nombre de Shisui el cuerpo parpadéate.- dijo Miyuki ya bastante cabreada.

-No eres divertida linda en serio convivir con Tachi y Sasu-chibi te han vuelto muy amargada pero bueno a lo que venía era decirle a Itachi que Hiashi-sama quiere castrarlo por ser el novio de su adorada primogénita.- respondió Shisui disfrutando de lo lindo el tic nervioso en la ceja de Fugaku. Shisui observo sin gracia alguna el que _Su_ novia tomara la mano de su primo sabía que no debía sentir celos pero joder era un Uchiha y el no compartía.

-Itachi explícame que significa eso de que sales con la heredera Hyuuga.- gruño Fugaku molesto observando a su sobrina que estaba extrañamente seria y callada igual que Itachi. – Tu lo sabías cierto Miyuki siempre supe que tu amistad con la hija de Hiashi me traería problemas.

-Otto-sama te equivocas si crees que Hinata es como Hiashi o el resto de los miembros del clan Hyuuga.- dijo Miyuki dejando a Fugaku conmocionado era la primera que lo llamaba padre, Mikoto viendo el shock en su esposo decidió hablar ella.

-A que te refieres Miyu-chan?- pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-Hinata es una chica amable, gentil y bondadosa que ha sufrido por muchas cosas a causa del maltrato que le daba su padre cuando Miyuki la conoció Hinata tenía ocho años y era una niña tímida e insegura con baja autoestima mi, imoto la tomo bajo su cuidado y poco a poco Hinata fue adquiriendo el carácter de un Uchiha aparte de eso Miyuki la ha entrenado y es una de las mejores kunoichis.- respondió Itachi por su prima pronto empezaron a sentir un aura oscura proveniente de Sasuke.

-Y ahora qué te pasa mocoso bipolar?- pregunto Shisui irritado.

-Porque a la Hyuuga la ayudaste a entrenar y a mí siempre me dices que después?- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Porque a diferencia de Hinata tú eres un genio Sasuke y tienes una familia y un clan que te ama y que estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ti sin embargo Hinata en ese entonces solo se tenía a ella misma y a su soledad.- respondió Miyuki tranquila sin inmutarse por el cambio de humor del Uchiha menor.

-Bueno cuando lo pones de esa manera creo que tienes razón.- mascullo Sasuke dejando a Fugaku, Itachi y Shisui con la boca abierta ese mocoso malcriado jamás admitió que ellos tenían razón pero luego recordaron que las mujeres de esa casa eran aterradoras.

-Sabia que lo entenderías ototo.- dijo alegre Miyuki ahora todos estaban observando al patriarca Uchiha esperando que diera su opinión. Fugaku dio un suspiro cansado.

-Bien puedes salir con Hinata y casarte con ella si así lo quieres pero que harás con el bastardo de Hiashi?- pregunto Fugaku irritado por la sonrisa burlona de Mikoto.

Los tres Uchihas que eran considerados prodigios empezaron a sonreir de manera maliciosa.

-Ese no será un problema hokage-sama nos ayudara en esa importante misión, ahora si mal no recuerdo tú tienes una cita con Hinata aniki.- canturreo Miyuki con alegría.

-Itachi traerás a Hinata-chan a cenar a casa esta noche quedo claro?.- ordeno/pregunto Mikoto con el sharingan activado.

-Hai oka-san.- respondió Itachi serio jamás lo admitiría pero le tenía miedo a su madre y a Hinata que era como ver una versión joven de Mikoto.

-Miyu-chan me ayudaras a preparar la cena?- pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-Hai ka-san solo debo ir con hokage-sama para confirmar su ayuda en nuestra misión para que Tachi se case con Hinata.- dijo Miyuki con aire soñador puede que ella sea una Uchiha pero seguía siendo una chica y como toda chica quería casarse.

-Shisui tu cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar para proponerle matrimonio a Miyuki?- pregunto Sasuke él quería ver sangre y la obtendría a como diera lugar.

-Estás loco mocoso yo soy demasiado joven como para casarme además la mujer con la que yo me case debe ser dulce amable y gentil no una salvaje como Miyuki.- dijo Shisui con burla la mencionada solo lo miro fríamente y con el sharingan activado.

-Lárgate Shisui y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te queda de vida.- siseo oscura Miyuki ninguno se había percatado que Madara e Izuna estaban escuchando su conversación.

-Eres un idiota Shisui.- dijo Madara secamente al instante varios ojos Uchiha lo observaron a él y a su hermano.

-Que hacen aquí Madara?- pregunto Sasuke observando que Izuna no dejaba de ver a Miyuki.

-Izuna venía a traer a Miyuki sobre hacer algo para que Itachi se casara con Hinata la verdad no le puse atención.- respondió Madara encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

-Nos vamos Miyuki?- pregunto Izuna de manera seca.

-Hai vendré después del almuerzo para ayudar con lo de la cena oka-san hasta pronto to-san, chibi, Tachi, Madara.- dijo la Uchiha ignorando a Shisui que tenía un tic en el ojo al verse ignorado por su novia.

-Esta vez te pasaste Shisui ella no va a perdonarte tan fácilmente.- dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar en busca de su amada ojalera.

-Bueno en realidad lo que acabas de hacer es arrojar a Miyuki a los brazos de Izuna porque si sabes que a Izuna le gusta Miyuki cierto?- pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia pero con cierta burla y brillo de diversión en los ojos. Shisui se tenso ante la información obtenida.

-Ella jamás se fijaría en ese?- ladro Shisui aunque no estaba muy seguro. Madara solo lo miro mal por referirse a su hermano como ese.

-En realidad si lo haría Miyuki me ha dicho que Izuna la trata muy bien y se comporta como un caballero y al parecer siente cierta atracción física por el.- comento no tan casualmente Sasuke y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dejando a un Fugaku confundido, a una Mikoto sonriente, a un Madara indiferente aunque por dentro estuviera la mar de divertido y aun Shisui muy molesto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi iba camino hacia el Uchiha Senbei para encontrarse con su dulce y hermosa novia y futura esposa planeando la manera de pedirle matrimonio cuando de repente tropezó y cayó contra algo suave grande y blando.

-Te encuentras cómodo Itachi-kun.- escucho el Uchiha la voz era suave y dulce muy parecida a la de su hermosa novia. Tomando una última inhalación de la fragancia de su novia Itachi levanto la cabeza para toparse con una mirada suave y amorosa.

-Lo siento hime venia distraído.- contesto suavemente el Uchiha levantándose y ayudando a la ojiperla a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Ita-kun también venia distraída demo a donde te dirigías?- pregunto la ojiperla con una sonrisa suave.

-Al Uchiha Senbei quieres venir conmigo?- contesto el Uchiha mirando a la ojiperla de arriba abajo ese día la ojiperla había decido ponerse un vestido ajustado al busto y suelto de la falda que fluía como cascada.

-Hai vamos.- respondió la ojiperla caminando en dirección al Uchiha Senbei si ser consciente de las miradas que tenia sobre ella Itachi al darse cuenta de la forma descarada en que miraban a _Su _novia corrió hacia ella y envolvió su cintura con uno de sus fornidos brazos abrazándola de manera posesiva y enviando miradas que decían claramente: _**si te le acercas, le hablas o respiras cerca de ella te mato. **_

-Ne Itachi tu sabes porque Miyuki-nee esta tan molesta?.- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Shisui le dijo en broma que jamás se casaría con una chica como ella y Miyuki se lo tomo muy en serio.- respondió Itachi abrazando a Hinata por la espalda y deteniendo su caminata en una calle solitaria comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre su cuello dejando unas muy lindas marcas rojas que le definían como propiedad de Uchiha Itachi.

-Itachi-kun detente onegai.- suspiro la ojiperla tomando la cara de Itachi para besar los labios del chico que la volvía loca, la ojiperla aun no entendía cómo era posible que ella ignorara a Itachi por estar mirando a Naruto agradecía a Miyuki por hacerle ver que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y esta solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y el ultimo solo tenía ojos para Uchiha Kuragari una prima de Shisui.

-Hinata te casarías conmigo ante nuestros dioses y compartirías el resto de tu vida junto a la mía?- pregunto Itachi mirándola con tanta intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

-Si acepto.- respondió la ojiperla llorando de la emoción tenía dos años saliendo con Itachi en secreto hasta que Miyuki los descubrió. –Demo y si tu padre no está de acuerdo?- pregunto la ojiperla pues sabía de la antipatía que tenia Fugaku hacia su padre.

-No te preocupes mi oka-san y mi, imoto ya se encargaron de convencerlo ahora solo falta que tu padre acepte.- dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado y una mirada traviesa cruzo por su bello rostro.

-Tienen un plan cierto.- aseguro la poseedora del byakugan.

-Hai ni tu padre ni nadie va interferir en nuestra relación de eso puedes estar segura.- respondió Itachi con firmeza.

Hinata solo pudo sonreir durante mucho tiempo se sintió sola y sin un lugar al cual pertenecer cuando tenía entre ocho y nueve años conoció a Miyuki junto a ella llegaron, Shisui e Itachi como espectadores silenciosos luego Shisui se unió a su formación gracias a él y a Itachi había superado su timidez y tartamudeo poco a poco fue formando un carácter similar al de Itachi, aun recordaba que en una ocasión Miyuki y Shisui le habían dicho que Itachi y ella eran demasiado amables y gentiles para estar en una profesión como la que tenían ellos, pero que daban gracias a los dioses por haberla puesto en el camino de Itachi y ellos.

-Hina, oka-san me ha pedido que te lleve esta noche a casa te gustaría venir?- pregunto Itachi retomando su camino al Uchiha Senbei junto a la ojiperla.

-De acuerdo Itachi a qué hora debo estar en tu casa?- pregunto la ojiperla algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes pasare por ti a las 7:00 y tranquilízate hime mi oka-san es muy amable.- dijo Itachi entrando junto a la ojiperla al Uchiha Senbei al instante fueron recibidos por los tios de Itachi.

-Ya era hora de que nos presentaras a tu novia tachi aunque ya nos esperamos que fuera Hinata-chan.- dijo Teyaki con una sonrisa suave.

-Teyaki-san, Urushi-san es bueno verlos de nuevo.- saludo la ojiperla mirando la pareja frente a ella con admiración.

-Espero que tu e Itachi sean tan felices como nosotros lo hemos sido Hinata-chan.- dijo Urushi con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias.- dijo secamente Itachi no le gustaba que compararan su relación con la de alguien más. Compraron dangos, rollos de canela entre otros dulces y se fueron hacia el bosque cerca de un claro donde podían estar tranquilos y sin presencias molestas. Colocaron una manta en el césped y se acostaron en ella observando las nubes. Estuvieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el azabache se posiciono encima de la ojiperla detallando el hermoso rostro que lo había cautivado desde que era un adolescente y ella una niña, sus ojos perla, su nariz respingada y fina, sus labios rosa que pedían a gritos ser poseídos y el no se hizo de rogar comenzó a besarla era un beso suave lento y tierno, poco a poco fue tomando intensidad.

Itachi lentamente fue dejando sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello dejando marcas de dientes besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo el delicado cuello de Hinata el Uchiha continuo su exploración con la boca mientras sus manos se perdían dentro del vestido que portaba la ojiperla sacando suspiros de ella al sentir como Itachi acariciaba sus muslos lentamente el Uchiha fue subiendo la molesta prenda hasta sacarla por completo del cuerpo de la ojiperla a pesar de saber que su novia poseía un cuerpo espectacular Itachi no pudo evitar maravillarse ante sus suaves curvas. De nuevo bajo su rostro a la altura de sus senos mientras se deshacía de su sostén dejando libres sus grandes senos comenzó a masajearlos para luego empezar a lamer y a succionar uno de sus pechos dejando marcas en ellos también, lentamente la mano de Itachi fue colándose entre las bragas de la ojiperla acariciando su clítoris para luego introducir un dedo de manera lenta observando con placer como el rostro de la ojiperla mostraba el placer que recibía era una imagen muy excitante para el Uchiha lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su feminidad y empezar a succionar su clítoris dando leves mordiscos que hacían a la ojiperla perder la razón.

-Ah.. ahh Itachi.- gimió la ojiperla en éxtasis tomando el cabello del Uchiha entre sus manos con fuerza y dando leve rasguños en su espalda el Uchiha dio un gemido ronco cuando la rodilla de la ojiperla toco su miembro erecto, haciendo que el cuerpo de la ojiperla vibrara dejo su clítoris en paz para empezar a penetrarla con la lengua tocando cierto punto que la volvía loca llevando al orgasmo.

-ITACHI ahh.- el gemido de placer de la ojiperla al terminar fue música para los oídos de Itachi.

-Mmm Hinata sabes delicioso deberías probarte.- murmuro Itachi con una voz ronca y pausada dándole un beso francés a la ojiperla para que se probara con el tiempo el beso se convirtió en un batalla por tener el dominio del otro y sin que la ojiperla se diera cuenta el Uchiha estaba tan desnudo como ella y la empezó a penetrar de manera suave al ver que no avanzaba dio una firme estocada sacando un grito de dolor de la ojiperla, inmediatamente el Uchiha se quedo inmóvil esperando a que se acostumbra a tenerlo adentro aunque algo muy difícil para el teniendo en cuenta que la ojiperla era muy estrecha, sintió el movimiento de caderas de su pareja dándole a entender que se podía mover encorvándose un poco para empezar a penetrarla con más facilidad y comodidad empezó de manera lenta y suave para que ella se acostumbrara la sentir que la ojiperla empezaba a mover sus caderas y envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Más rápido mas ahh ma-más fuerte.- gime la ojiperla al sentir como el Uchiha aumentaba la fricción ambos jóvenes se sentían en la gloria jadeando besándose susurrándose palabras de amor y promesas sentían como sus cuerpos pedían de aquella pasión desenfrenada y no se detuvieron en nada para complacer a sus cuerpos y así mismos acelerando las embestidas al tiempo que succionaba uno de los pezones de la ojiperla el Uchiha sentía cada vez más estrechas las paredes de la ojiperla símbolo de que estaba a punto de culminar así que acelero mucho mas sus embestís quería culminar con ella y así lo hizo ambos terminaron juntos sintiendo el orgasmo devastador que tuvieron.

-Ahh ITACHI.- la ojiperla se sintió en la gloria sintió tocar al cielo para luego descender a lo lejos escucho el gemido ronco y gutural de Itachi.

-Hinata maldición.- eso fue lo que la ojiperla escucho el Uchiha dejo su cuerpo caer encima del de la ojiperla dejando su cabeza reposar en sus generosos senos mientras trataba de regular su respiración sintió a la ojiperla acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara y así lo hizo.

-Te amo Hinata.- murmuro Itachi levantando la cabeza levemente para observar esos hermosos ojos que lo hacían perderse por completo.

-Yo también te amo Itachi-kun.- respondió la ojiperla dándole una sonrisa suave a su novio para después darle un beso siendo el bosque y el claro únicos testigos de su entrega.

_**Fin**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Les gusto quieren conti o le dejamos asi en un one-shot ustedes deciden. **_

_**Matta nee **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. **_

_**Advertencia el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Nota de Autor: voy hacer la pequeña aclaración para un lector anónimo, que las adaptación que he hecho de las historias de Jaid Black no son exactamente igual al trama del libro así que os sugiero que dejes de amenazarme con repórtame, por estar cometiendo plagio. **_

_**En segundo lugar conozco y he leído el reglamento de la pagina como cualquier otro escritor de fanfiction ha hecho y dado el caso que nadie me ha reportado es porque no estoy cometiendo plagio ya que mi historia tiene ya casi un año de estar publicada y fanfiction, no ha cerrado mi cuenta y por ultimo si vas a tener el descaro de amenazarme no lo hagas anónimamente eso es de muy mal gusto gracias y antes de acusarme de plagio tomate la molestia de leerla historia, completa antes de acusarme sin fundamentos GRACIAS!... **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: Kon´nichiwa mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Itachi: interesante sigues con vida… **_

_**Kuragari: que se supone que significa eso **__**¬_¬**_

_**Itachi: oh nada continúa con la historia… **_

_**Kuragari: hmp Uchiha ingrato T_T **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**La cena también familiar también conocida como la hora de la tortura o interrogatorio. **_

Izuna y Miyuki se encontraban esperando que la hokage les diera la orden para poder entrar.

-Izuna-san, Miyuki-san hokage-sama los recibirá pasen.- dijo Shizune observando con un sonrojo a Izuna, Miyuki solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Gracias Shizune-san.- dijo Miyuki secamente entrando al despacho de la hokage junto a Izuna.

-Buenas tardes hokage-sama.- murmuraron los dos Uchiha haciendo una reverencia.

-Izuna, Miyuki a que debo su visita.- dijo Tsunade observando a dos de sus mejores AMBUS.

-Necesitamos su ayuda con algo hokage-sama dado que usted es la única que nos puede ayudar.- dijo serio Izuna.

-Bien los escucho mocosos, y veré lo que puedo hacer.- dijo Tsunade seria raramente estos le pedían algo.

-Necesitamos que nos ayude a convencer a Hiashi Hyuuga que acepte un matrimonio entre Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga, y evitar que sellen a Hinata-san.- respondió Miyuki observando el interés que apareció en los ojos de la godaime.

-Porque debería ayudarles mocosos y porque no está Itachi aquí pidiéndome él que lo ayude?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Seamos realistas godaime un matrimonio entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga ayudaría a limar asperezas entre ambos clanes lo sabe, también está el hecho de que los hijos de Itachi y Hinata nazcan con ambos Kekkei Genkai o un nuevo doujutsu, sin contar lo poderoso que serían los niños, e Itachi-san no está aquí porque bueno Mikoto-sama hará una cena y le ordeno a Itachi-san llevar a Hinata-san así que probablemente la esté preparando psicológicamente para el interrogatorio.- respondió Izuna con una mueca al imaginarse la hora de la cena pobre Hyuuga.

-Supongo que tienes razón, veré que puedo hacer con Hiashi después ya es hora de que Hiashi y Hanabi se den cuenta de que Hinata es la única que les demuestra cariño, ya veremos cómo reaccionan cuando ya no la tengan en su familia bien cuenten conmigo lo más probable es que tengan una respuesta de hoy a mañana y díganle a Itachi, que el pago por este favor es convertirse en el rukodaime hokage una vez que yo me retire quedo claro.- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Bien nos otros nos encargamos de infórmale a Itachi, godaime y gracias por ayudarnos.- respondió Miyuki con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, además ya es hora que Itachi y Hinata sean felices, y díganme ustedes por fin están juntos?.- pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado ella siempre había sido de las que favorecían una relación entre Miyuki e Izuna ambos chicos se complementaban entre sí.

-No del todo pero ya casi hokage-sama, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos otros asuntos que atender.- respondió Izuna con voz neutra no le gustaba que husmearan en su vida privada.

-Veo… bueno en ese caso es mejor que se vayan y Miyuki ustedes dos realmente hacen una muy buena pareja.- dijo Tsunade.

-Gracias hokage-sama nos vemos después.- dijo Miyuki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una vez que Izuna y Miyuki se retiraron Tsunade saco una botella de saque de su escritorio.

-Si no te decides alguien más entrara en el corazón de Izuna, Miyuki y ten por seguro que Izanami no lo dejara ir.- dijo en un suspiro Tsunade saldría a visitar a Hiashi y que esperaba que ese idiota pedante aceptara.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Con Sasuke y compañía… **_

-Ne Sasuke-teme sabes a qué hora llegaran Izanami y Hinata-chan?-pregunto un aburrido Naruto junto a él estaban el resto de los novatos.

-No dobe no lo sé, acaso te parece que soy su niñera.- pregunto irritado el Uchiha.

-Etto Sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura insegura a su lado Ino negó con la cabeza ella había superado esa obsesión infantil que tenía por Sasuke y ahora salía con Sai, pero al parecer Sakura no lo había superado.

-Qué quieres Sakura?- soltó el Uchiha irritado más le valía a Izanami llegar rápido.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita ya sabes.- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo y mirando con esperanza a Sasuke el resto de los chicos solo negaron Sakura solo terminaría lastimándose más.

-Entiende de una maldita vez Sakura que yo no voy a salir contigo, jamás te voy a ver más allá de una compañera de equipo tu no me gustas.- espeto el Uchiha. Antes de que alguien dijera algo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos morados con curvas pronunciadas apareció.

-Siento llegar tarde me surgió algo en el camino y Hinata-san dijo que no podría venir así que empecemos con el entrenamiento.-dijo Izanami un miembro del clan Uchiha y prima de Shisui.

-Hmp de acuerdo pero nosotros solo estaremos una hora tenemos otros compromisos.- dijo Sasuke. Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle a Sasuke por haber rechazado a Sakura pero antes de pudiera decir nada Izuna y Miyuki Uchiha aparecieron doblando la esquina.

-Hey Sasuke, Izanami pueden venir un momento.- grito Miyuki a ella siempre le había causado gracia el nombre de la prima de Shisui no solo llevaba el nombre de un técnica prohibida de su clan si no que también era el nombre de la diosa del inframundo y la muerte.

-Mmm que quieres Miyuki-san?-pregunto Izanami de manera fría pero cortes.

-Necesitamos que nos ayuden a encontrar a Itachi.- respondió Miyuki tranquila.

-Dudo mucho que él y Hinata-san quieran ser interrumpidos.- murmuro Izanami con un fuerte sonrojo y el resto de los Uchiha capto el mensaje entre líneas.

-En ese caso lo veremos en la cena hasta pronto Sasuke, hime.- se despidió Izuna de Izanami.

-Hasta pronto Izuna-kun, Miyuki-san.- se despidió la ojimorado regresando hacia el resto de los novatos junto a Sasuke.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Con Itachi y Hinata…**_

Itachi y Hinata se encontraban acurrucados disfrutando del calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, pero lamentable se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos debían prepararse para la cena con Mikoto Uchiha.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Hime, pasare por tu departamento a las seis treinta estás de acuerdo?- pregunto Itachi ayudando a Hinata a pararse.

-Hai Itachi-kun.- respondió la ojiperla empezando a vestirse sin mirar a Itachi.

-De acuerdo solo espero que la hokage nos pueda ayudar de lo contrario tendremos que recurrir a medidas drásticas.- dijo Itachi en un murmullo bebiendo de la vista de su novia.

-Espero que no hagan nada arriesgado.-susurro la Hyuuga con cierta preocupación.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien.-respondió Itachi que hasta ese momento recordó que él y Hinata no habían usado protección solo esperaba que la ojiperla no quedara embarazada de lo contrario Hiashi armaría un escándalo y le querría dar una paliza.

-Bien estoy lista Itachi-kun podemos irnos.- dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Itachi saliendo del claro, se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

_**Fin…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La cena **_

Hinata estaba nerviosa hacia cinco minutos habían llegado a la residencia Uchiha y Mikoto-sama no la había dejado dejar ayudar alegando que, era la invitada y que Miyuki e Izanami le estaban ayudando a terminar de preparar la cena.

Actualmente e encontraba sentada junto a Itachi y estaba frente a Fugaku, Madara, Izuna, Shisui y Sasuke Uchiha nada tranquilizante.

-Y dime Hinata-san planeas entrar a AMBU? –pregunto Fugaku de manera seria.

-No Fugaku-sama, en realidad planeo tomar un grupo Genin después de ejercer un tiempo como Jounin.- respondió la Hyuuga con la misma seriedad que Fugaku aunque estuviese nerviosa por dentro.

-Ya veo dime Hinata-san que estarías dispuesta hacer por mi hijo?- volvió a preguntar Fugaku.

-Oto-sama por favor basta.- dijo Itachi serio, Shisui solo observa con cierta lastima a Itachi al igual que el resto de los Uchiha más jóvenes.

-Silencio Itachi, es mi responsabilidad como tu padre asegurar que la mujer con la que te quieras casar te ama.- dijo Fugaku rara vez se comportaba así pero dioses que Itachi era su hijo y se preocupaba por él.

-Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Itachi-san incluso a dejar mi clan Fugaku-sama, incluso a pedir que me dejen de baja como kunoichi para dedicarme a mi familia.- respondió la Hyuuga. Izuna y Sasuke admiraban el valor de Hinata para no flanquear ante la mirada de varios Uchiha.

-Hmp bienvenida a la familia Uchiha en ese caso.- dijo Madara con una sonrisa ese era el tipo de mujer con la que él quería casarse una que estuviera dispuesta a dar todo por su familia.

-Madara tiene razón bienvenida a la familia Hinata-san.- dijo Fugaku con una leve sonrisa Mikoto debía estar orgullosa de que su fututa nuera fuese tan dedicada a su familia.

-Gracias Fugaku-sama, Madara-san.- respondió la Hyuuga devolviendo le sonrisa a Fugaku y Madara. Shisui, Izuna y Sasuke solo le sonrieron.

-La cena esta lista.- dijo Izanami asomando la cabeza por el shoji.

-Vamos dudo que a Mikoto le haga gracia esperar.- dijo Fugaku con un leve escalofrió.

-Hai.- respondieron los más jóvenes que conocían el temperamento de Mikoto.

Una vez sentados empezaron a servirse la comida y a conversar.

-Y como les fue con la hokage?.- pregunto Shisui mirando con ojos como dagas a Izuna.

-Bien acepto ayudarnos la única condición es que Itachi se convierta en el rukodaime hokage una vez que ella se retire.- respondió Miyuki con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer la hokage planea utilizar esa información para que Hiashi acepte.- dijo Izuna de manera seria.

-Hmp aceptaras convertirte en el próximo hokage Itachi-chan?- pregunto Mikoto un poco preocupada, Shisui, Madara, Sasuke e Izanami solo resoplaron al escuchar el apelativo de cariño que utilizaba Mikoto para Itachi.

-Si esa la condición para casarme con Hinata, entonces aceptare.- respondió Itachi tomando la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

-En ese caso felicidades Itachi, aunque probablemente Hiashi debe estarse revolcando al saber que un Uchiha se convertirá en el próximo hokage.- dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa al estilo el gato de Cheshire, causando que los demás lo miraran de manera extraña y se alejaran un poco.

-Oh esto será tan emocionante después de la boda de Hinata-chan e Itachi-kun, probablemente siga la Izanami-chan y Toneri-kun.- dijo Mikoto soñadora provocando que Izanami casi se ahogara con el té.

-Así si estas saliendo con Otsutsuki?- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa observando divertido el sonrojo de Izanami.

-En serio estas saliendo con eso mocoso.- pregunto Madara observando a su hermano menor tensar la mandíbula.

-Si salimos pero eso fue hace meses.- respondió la ojimorado.

-Mmm y terminaron porque?- pregunto Miyuki.

-Con todo respeto Miyuki-san dudo mucho que eso de tu incumbencia.- respondió Izanami de manera fría.

-Solo preguntaba después de todo eres la hermanita de mi novio.- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa de lado.

-En serio todavía son novios a estas alturas yo pensé que ya lo habías dejado por Izuna, nee-chan.- dijo Sasuke disfrutando de lo lindo el tic en la ceja de Shisui.

-Mocoso te estás ganando un pase para el hospital sin retorno.- gruño Shisui. Fugaku y Mikoto solo tenían una mirada perdida.

-Dime Hinata-san planeas tener hijos?- pregunto Izuna desviando la conversación.

-Etto pues Itachi y yo no hemos hablado de eso pero si quiero tener varios niños.- respondió la Hyuuga con un sonrojo.

-En serio y cuántos niños planeas tener Hinata?- pregunto Shisui moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Shisui-baka eso no es de tu incumbencia.- espeto Miyuki. Mikoto ya se había cansado de tanto drama en su casa.

-Suficiente comerán en silencio quedo claro.- ordeno Mikoto con el seño fruncido y un cucharon en la mano.

-Hai Mikoto-Sama.- murmuraron todos con miedo. Y el resto de la cena transcurrió en completo silencio.

Solo roto cuando un ave mensajera se poso en Itachi con un mensaje informando que Hiashi Hyuuga había aceptado que se casara con Hinata y harían una ceremonia para informar al clan Hyuuga y otra para anunciarlo a la aldea.

…_**. **_

La ceremonia había sido realizada de manera muy eficiente con los miembros del clan Uchiha festejando la paz y que el primogénito del líder del clan se casaría pronto, el clan Hyuuga por su lado estaba completamente indignado como se había atrevido ese Uchiha a pedir matrimonio a la hija mayor de su patriarca.

Konoha era otro asunto la aldea está en su apogeo de chismes y los novatos aun no creían que la tímida hereda Hyuuga se fuese a casar con el estoico heredero Uchiha.

-Aun no puedo creer que Hinata-chan se vaya a casar con Itachi-kun.- dijo Ino con ojos soñadores quien iba creer que la más tímida de sus amigas se terminaría casando con Itachi Uchiha.

-Realmente Hinata nos sorprendió a todos mira que se tenía muy bien guardado que salía con el Uchiha.- dijo Temari con una mirada irritada.

-Yo aún no puedo creer que Izanami no nos dijera absolutamente nada.- protesto Tenten indignada y con un puchero.

-Vamos Tenten nosotras sabemos que Hinata es muy reservada con respecto a su vida y los Uchiha no son chismosos.- dijo Ino exasperada.

-Ojala Sasuke-kun me quisiera al igual que Itachi-san con Hinata.- dijo Sakura, el resto de las kunoichis solo dieron un suspiro.

-Sakura será mejor que te olvides de Sasuke el solo te mira como una compañera de equipo y por lo que he visto y me han contado a Sasuke le gusta Izanami.- dijo Ino ella se había enterado por Sai que había asistido a la noche de chicos en la casa de Naruto.

-Como sabes eso Ino-chan?- pregunto Temari observando que la pelirosa empezaba a sollozar.

-Los chicos tuvieron su reunión mensual y Sasuke y la mayoría de los otros chicos estaban bastante ebrios cuando Sasuke les confesó que le gustaba Izanami.- respondió Ino abrazando a Sakura daba gracias que ni Izanami y Hinata asistieran a la reunión.

-Pero porque no le ha dicho?- pregunto Tenten confundida.

-Al parecer Izanami estaba saliendo con Toneri-kun en esa época aunque no es como si se le pudiera culpar después de todo Toneri-kun es muy atractivo y sexy.- respondió Ino dando un guiño.

-Sakura estarás bien?- pregunto Temari algo preocupada por la pelirosa.

-Hai no te preocupes Tema-chan es solo que duele saber que la persona que amas nunca devolverá tus sentimientos.- dijo Sakura con tristeza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**La Boda… **_

Mikoto, Miyuki e Izanami se encontraban peinando a Hinata de según la tradición del clan, la novia debía llevar la parte superior de arriba recogida por un moño atado por dos palillos de rubí representado parte del símbolo del clan, el flequillo seria tirado a un lado por suerte Hinata se lo había dejado crecer siguiendo las instrucciones de su futura madre en ley, el kimono era de seda blanca con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y en medio del pai-pai era una pequeña llama representando al clan Hyuuga. Los bordes del Kimono eran rojos, azules y negros, con flores de loto en color rojo.

-Te ves muy hermosa Hinata-chan.- exclamo Mikoto mirando a su futura hija en ley que había decidido casarse en el mismo templo en el que han casado todos los miembros de clan.

-Arigato Mikoto-san.- contesto la ojiperla nerviosa ese día dejaría de ser una Hyuuga para convertirse en una Uchiha.

-Wow Hinata si no fuera porque eres la prometida de mi primo te robaría.- dijo Shisui entrando a la habitación sin ser invitado.

-Que haces aquí Shisui?- pregunto Miyuki terminando de retocar el maquillaje de Hinata.

-Solo venía a informarle a Hinata que seré yo o tío Fugaku quien la entregue al altar.- respondió Shisui observando a Hinata bajar la cabeza.

-Que sucedió con Hiashi?- pregunto Mikoto en un gruñido y activando el Sharingan.

-Mando a decir que el no entrara al templo Naka.- dijo Shisui serio en serio el detestaba a Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Que harás Hinata-san?- pregunto Izanami, Shisui observo a su hermana menor porque eso era para él se había enterado por medio de Sasuke, que a Izuna le gustaba su hermana y él no lo quería cerca de ella.

-Creo que entrare con Fugaku-sama después de todo él está a punto de convertirse en mi padre ante los ojos de nuestros dioses shinobis.- respondió Hinata con una medio sonrisa.

-Bien iré a informarles para que estemos listos.- dijo Shisui saliendo de la habitación.

_**Con Itachi**_

-Deja de dar vueltas carajo me estas mareando.- gruño Sasuke irritado.

-Sasuke tiene razón Itachi-san quédate quieto de una vez.- dijo Toneri exasperado.

-Pero y que pasa si dice que no se casara conmigo solo porque el bastardo de su padre no la quiere entregar en el altar?.- pregunto Itachi.

-No te preocupes querido primo acabo de informarle y dijo que no tenía problemas en que la entregara el tío Fugaku, y ya le avise y él está de acuerdo también.- dijo Shisui con una gran sonrisa. –Volviendo a asuntos más serios yo necesito que ustedes mocosos me ayuden.- dijo Shisui señalando a Sasuke y Toneri que solo lo miraron con una ceja arqueada e Itachi suspiro exaspero Shisui era demasiado infantil.

-A que te refieres Shisui?- pregunto Sasuke.

-A mi conocimiento a llegado que a Izuna le gusta mi hermana menor y no lo quiero cerca de ella así que necesito que uno de ustedes dos salga con ella.- dijo Shisui.

-En ese caso le pediré que salga conmigo de nuevo.- dijo Toneri el único motivo por el que Izanami y el ya no estaban juntos era para evitar que Shisui armara un escándalo.

-Porque tú y no yo?- pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque el único motivo por el cual mi hime y yo terminamos fue para evitar que Shisui armara un escándalo.- respondió Toneri mirando fríamente a Sasuke.

-Basta continuaremos esta conversación después de me case a sí que muévanse.- ordeno Itachi.

A la boda solo había asistido el clan Uchiha, los novatos, los amigos de los novios, la hokage y los líderes de clan, el único clan que no asistió fue el clan Hyuuga.

En cuanto a la fiesta después de la boda basta decir que los Uchiha, la hokage y los líderes de clan ni siquiera recuerdan como llegaron a sus casas.

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde la boda, seis meses desde que Hinata había dejado el barrio Hyuuga y ahora vivía en el barrio Uchiha, sin embargo las cosas para el clan Hyuuga habían ido muy mal desde que Hinata se había marchado.

Hiashi era más exigente con el entrenamiento con Hanabi, Hanabi por su parte ya no aguantaba las expectativas impuestas por su padre, ahora entendía lo que tenía que soportar Hinata, y encima de eso Hinata ya no le hablaba a nadie del clan después de que su padre le dijera que si se casaba con el Uchiha se olvidara de que era una y ella le dijo que no le importaba dejar de ser una Hyuuga y con orgullo llevaría el apellido Uchiha.

_**Barrió Uchiha.**_

Itachi y Hinata vivían a tres cuadras de la casa de los padres de Itachi por insistencia de Mikoto que quería estar cerca de ellos y para que Hinata estuviera cerca de su casa en caso de que Itachi saliera de misión y esta se quedara sola.

-Itachi-kun esta mañana fui al hospital hacerme unos exámenes.- dijo Hinata a Itachi mirando con nerviosismo al piso no sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia.

-Que sucede Hinata, tienes algo grave?- pregunto Itachi el ya sabía que la ojiperla había estado enferma y estaba preocupado.

-No en realidad, estoy embarazada vamos ser padre Itachi-kun.- soltó la ojiperla mirando como el Uchiha habría los ojos con incredulidad.

-Es en serio seré papá?- pregunto Itachi con voz ronca de la emoción.

-Hai, Ino-chan me hizo los exámenes esta mañana y salió positivo tengo dos meses.- susurro la ojiperla emocionada.

-Es increíble, tendremos nuestra propia familia.- dijo Itachi tomando a la ojiperla por la cintura y dándole un beso apasionado.

-Vamos Itachi-kun debemos ir a darle la noticia a Mikoto oka-san.- susurro la ojiperla.

Itachi y Hinata se encontraban a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Sasuke abrió.

-Itachi, Hinata, oka-san dice que entren.- saludo el Uchiha menor regresando al interior de la casa. Una vez dentro de la casa se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraba Shisui abrazando a Miyuki, Toneri abrazando a Izanami, Sasuke con una bandeja de tomates, su padre tomando el té, su madre leyendo una revista, Madara leyendo el periódico, e Izuna fulminado a Toneri con la mirada.

-Itachi-kun, Hinata-chan como están.- saludo Mikoto, el resto solo les dirigió una sonrisa y Fugaku un asentimiento.

-Bien Mikoto-san y usted y Fugaku-sama.- respondió la ojiperla.

-Oh estamos bien, Fugaku un poco mas gruñón pero estamos bien.- respondió Mikoto alegre.

-Que bien en ese caso esperamos que la noticia que les traemos les alegre tanto como a nosotros.- dijo Itachi abrazando a la ojiperla por la espalda.

-Que noticia?.- pregunto Fugaku serio.

-Hinata, está embarazada tiene dos meses.- informo Itachi a su familia observando el brillo que apareció en los ojos de las mujeres de su familia.

-Felicidades.- corearon Mikoto, Miyuki e Izanami juntas abrazando a Hinata y después a Itachi. Los hombres solo les dieron las felicitaciones.

Siete mese ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido y ahora estaban a casi a finales de Julio para ser más específicos era veinte y cuatro, y la ojiperla había entrado en labor de parto en la mañana, todo el clan Uchiha y los novatos estaban en el hospital esperando noticias.

-No creen que ya tardaron demasiado.- pregunto Shisui preocupado.

-Cálmate recuerda que está dando a luz a gemelos.- suspiro Miyuki acariciando su vientre de cuatro meses.

-Miyuki tiene razón, Shisui pero aun así no entiendo porque Itachi no ha salido a decirnos nada.- suspiro Sasuke jugando con una kunai.

-Creen que Hinata esté bien?- pregunto Izanami.

-Esperemos por el bien de Ino y Sakura, que tanto Hinata como mis sobrinos lo estén.- respondió Kiba en un gruñido, Shino solo dio un suspiro Kiba a veces era demasiado impulsivo.

-Es un embarazo múltiple Kiba tomara su tiempo.- dijo Shino, Mikoto y Fugaku solo asintieron de acuerdo con el Abúrame, después de todo la a hora futura matriarca Uchiha ya llevaba dos horas en el quirófano. Algunos miembros del clan Uchiha se encontraban asiendo apuestas y otros dando vueltas por el hospital después de que Tsunade los corrió. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo Ino salió con una sonrisa seguida de Sakura.

-No cabe duda de que los hijos de Itachi-san y Hinata-chan serán muy atractivos.- dijo la rubia alegre.

-Ya nacieron y ambos son niños dentro de una hora podrán verlos cuando los traslademos al cuarto de Hinata-san.- informo Sakura al resto.

Una vez trasladada a su habitación las visitas empezaron a llegar primero los novatos, después los miembros del clan Uchiha y por último la familia de Itachi.

-Mira Fugaku nuestros nietos son hermosos.- suspiro Mikoto.

-Hmp son Uchiha después de todo.- respondió Fugaku.

-Se que todas las madres dicen que sus bebes son hermosos pero dudo que sean tan bellos como los nuestros.- le murmuro Hinata a Itachi.

-No te preocupes ni Sasuke, ni yo fuimos tan lindos cuando nacimos.- respondió Itachi.

-Y cuáles serán sus nombres?-pregunto Izanami quitándole un bebé a Sasuke.

-El mayor se llamara Indra.- dijo Itachi señalando al bebé que sostenía Mikoto junto Fugaku, el bebé tenia cabello negro como cualquier Uchiha mejillas sonrojadas y ojos de un completo color gris tormenta. – Y el menor se llamara Ashura.- señalo Itachi a Izanami que sostenía un bebé de cabellos índigos con el mismo color de ojos que su hermano gemelo.

-Indra y Ashura Uchiha me gusta.- dijo Miyuki mirando con ternura a Indra.

Hiashi Hyuuga se había enterado de que su hija estaba embarazada por medio de sus empleados pensó que al ser el padre de Hinata esta le diría que sería abuelo pero se equivoco su hija nunca lo busco para que conociera a sus nietos, había visto a los niños desde lejos para los festivales del hanami. Actualmente ambos niños tenían cinco años y eran tan hermosos como sus padres y de lo que había escuchado ambos eran prodigios y dignos herederos del clan Uchiha y actualmente su hija estaba embarazada y tendria una niña, como se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Hinata que si se casaba con el Uchiha no tenía derecho a ser una Hyuuga.

-Abuelo mira oto-san nos compro dangos.- chillo Ashura a Fugaku quien observaba a sus nietos con diversión.

-Ashura deja de correr puedes caerte y lastimarte.- regaño Indra a su hermano menor con un suspiro.

-Indra-chan es un buen hermano mayor, tal como tu aniki.- dijeron Sasuke y Miyuki que trataba de evitar que su hijo Kagami comiera mucha azúcar.

-Hmp ustedes son mis hermanos no podía permitir que les sucediera algo.- murmuro Itachi observando a Hinata con su viente abultado y a sus padres jugando con sus hijos.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos casados y con hijos… me siento tan viejo.- dijo Shisui con un suspiro.

-Tú ya estas viejo Shisui.- escucharon los cuatro Uchiha detrás de ellos.

-Toneri, Izanami como están?.- pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa amable observando a las niñas tomadas de la mano de Izanami a pesar de ser gemelas eran diferentes Yomi tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos morados mientras su hermana tenia el cabello negro como todos los Uchiha pero sus ojos eran de azul hielo eran una mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

-Tratando de evitar que Yomi y Kumi se pierdan.- respondió Toneri con un suspiro.

-Sera mejor que regresemos con la tía Mikoto.- murmuro Shisui mirando en dirección a su familia todos ellos tenían un solo pensamiento harían hasta lo imposible para proteger a su familia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin **_

_**K**__**uragari: espero que les guste la continuación de la historia. **_

_** * Yomi: significa tierra de los muertos. Tambien es la version de Hades o el inframundo en la cultura japonesa.**_

_** * Kumi: significa belleza durarera. **_


End file.
